


Festering

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [31]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Danger, Friendship, Hospital, Hurt, Injured!Kaito, Injury, Kaito is stupid, Pain, Worry, hakuba is a decent person, worried hakuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: Kaito is still new to being Kid... He's not so good at fixing up his injuries yet
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou, Nakamori Aoko & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 56





	1. Festering (Festering)

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 15 2020  
> Posted on Wattpad January 25 2020  
> Posted here August 7 2020

Kaito nervously bit his lip as he gazed down at his arm, he didn't really know how to treat this kind of wound. He'd gotten cornered by some Crows during last night's heist and they'd managed to slash his left arm up quite good, thankfully he'd eventually managed to escape.

Normally a cut was something that he'd easily just ignore, but this one had been different. This cut went down all the way to the bone, cutting roughly so that flecks of white fatty tissue were scattered within the wound. He'd only managed to stop the bleeding before he'd passed out because the knife had thankfully missed all of his major blood vessels. Coagulant powder and super glue had been his friends last night.

Now that he was awake, albeit a little feverish, he had to properly deal with his injury. His patch job was only good for stopping the bleeding and preventing immediate death, he needed to reopen the wound and flush it out before infection set in. The main problem was that he didn't really know how to do that properly, Jii was usually the one who helped him. Jii was in America visiting his sick family member, so Kaito was alone in that aspect. The coagulant powder also hadn't been meant to be applied how he'd applied it, it was supposed to stop small injuries from bleeding to prevent him from leaving his DNA around.

Indigos narrowed, he knew the concept of stitching, so maybe he could just flush the wound with saline before stitching it back up. Taking some antibiotics afterwards should finish up the job right?

* * *

Gold narrowed in concern as Saguru observed his trickster classmate. Ever since that heist a week ago the magician had seemed a bit off. At first Kaito had just seemed lethargic, which had been waved off by said teen as just him not getting enough sleep.

In the beginning Saguru had been content with that explanation, the Kid heist had been pretty flashy and had probably taken a lot of planning. Though after a few days, Kaito hadn't shown any signs of getting better, instead he seemed to be getting worse. The magician's healthy skin tone had turned into an unhealthy paleness, the only colour in the other's face was the feverish flush of the cheeks. The most alarming sign had been when Kaito had started stumbling, indigos had gone hazy as the magician went about the day as if he were on auto-pilot occasionally pausing in confusion. That was the final straw for Saguru's patience.

"Kuroba" He breathed, cornering the other on the roof. It had been scarily easy to sneak up on the magician "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" He hissed, anger quickly turning into concern when Kaito almost fell after he'd grabbed his arm.

Indigos closed as the magician sucked in a steadying breath, he just felt so weak but he didn't know why "Just a little ill" He let out after a few moments.

Gold narrowed towards where he'd grabbed the magician's wrist, the other's pulse was abnormally fast, even for a confrontation like this "If you were sick, you'd be staying at home so that you wouldn't infect others" He challenged, gaze darkening when Kaito both tried and failed to slip out of his grip. It had been a flimsy attempt at best.

A sudden chill went through the blond at a sudden thought, what if the other's illness had been caused by an injury? The symptoms had both started and worsened after the last heist, he let out a curse at his stupidity. He knew that people were after Kid for god's sake! He swallowed "Are you hurt?" Kaito hadn't been favouring any specific part of his body, but the symptoms were a cause for alarm.

Kaito blew out a breath in response, afraid that his mouth wouldn't work right if he tried to talk. His body just felt so weird, why couldn't Saguru leave him alone? He was tired.

Mouth dry, the blond was silent for a few moments "Just because you're a good magician, doesn't mean that you can't get hurt with all the crazy stunts you pull" Maybe if he appealed to the possibility of the injury being civilian related Kaito would open up. He bit his lip "Magicians are known to get hurt all the time"

Hazy indigos slowly blinked at him, it was taking a lot of effort for him to properly register the other's words, but he got the gist of it. The other was giving him an easy out "Arm" He breathed, suddenly realizing that he was trembling. Oh, he must be worse off than he'd thought. His vision blurred completely before blackening. he felt something catch him, then nothing.

Silently panicking, Saguru hastily but gently lowered Kaito to the ground, immediately rolling up the other's sleeves. The right arm was clear, but there was a crudely wrapped bandage around the left arm. He raised a brow at the mint leaves that had fallen out of the other's sleeves, the scent of mint surrounded them. Why? His answer was swiftly answered after removing the bandage, almost gagging at the horrible smell that the mint had been masking. Kaito's arm was horribly infected, both green and yellowish puss leaked out of the crudely stitched gash on the magician's arm.

He swallowed, contemplating whether or not he should reapply the soiled bandage or not. At the very least it looked relatively fresh despite the soiling, he wasn't sure if it would be better than leaving it uncovered or not. Either way, Kaito needed to go to the hospital.

The magician was shockingly light as he hoisted him up onto his back, he then slipped out his phone and began to call an ambulance. Hopefully it will have already arrived by the time he reaches the front gates.

* * *

Gold darkened as he watched the ambulance take off, the heat that the magician had radiated was etched into his mind. Swallowing, he pulled out his phone to call Baaya since he hadn't been allowed to go with the magician.


	2. Festering (Infection)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on Wattpad January 17 2020  
> Posted here August 14 2020

It had been hours since Saguru had arrived at the hospital, which was concerning. Why was it taking the doctors so long to fix up Kaito's arm? He had a creeping suspicion, but he didn't dare think much of it. If his suspicions were correct, that meant that the magician was in serious danger. At the very least he knew that the other's injury was infected, he just hoped that the infection hadn't spread into Kaito's bloodstream.

A nurse rushing into the waiting room cut the blond out of his musings "Is there anyone here for Kuroba-san?" She inquired, glancing around the room.

"I am" Saguru breathed, standing up from his seat "Is he going to be okay?" Why had the nurse been in a rush? It was concerning to say the least.

She studied him for a few moments before pursing her lips "Any family members? We need someone to make the decisions for Kuroba-san since he's unconscious"

Alarm washed through the blond, that meant that Kaito was in serious trouble "If it's a matter of payment, I'm willing to pay for whatever he needs" He had enough money to spare "And I can call his current guardian, Nakamori Ginzo, for you" Ginzo often didn't answer the phone to unknown numbers and since Saguru hadn't told Aoko, he was pretty sure that the other didn't know what had happened. He hadn't wanted to scare the girl "He's an officer and doesn't answer his phone much, but he'll pick up for me" At the nurse's sceptical look he continued "I'm a detective, so I often work with him"

Her eyes lit up a bit in recognition "From the Kid heists..." She nodded "Please contact him" Her own attempts of contacting the guy had failed, so she might as well have him try.

Saguru nodded, whipping out his phone and dialling the inspector. It took about three rings before the inspector picked up.

"Did Kid send you a note?" Ginzo's voice was gruff.

"Kuroba is in the hospital and the nurses need to talk to you, I'm handing the phone over" He gave his phone to the nurse before the inspector even had the chance to reply.

* * *

"Thank you" Gold blinked in surprise at the swift arrival of the inspector, the man's face was grim. Aoko was trailing behind him, looking like she was about to cry. Ginzo took a seat next to the blond "If you hadn't been there to call me, Kaito-kun would have been in a lot of trouble"

"I just did what I could" Saguru breathed, he gave Ginzo a curious look "Why did they need to speak to you?" They wouldn't give him any information about the magician's condition.

Aoko let out a small whine, burying her face into her hands, Ginzo pulled her over to sit next to him. He gave her a hug before replying "The damn idiot really messed himself up" His gaze darkened in a mixture of both anger and worry "The infection got into both his bone and blood" He swallowed "Kaito-kun was entering septic shock when they were speaking to me"

Saguru sucked in a breath. Septic shock? That was serious and had a high mortality rate "Surely they weren't going to give up on him?" That wouldn't make any sense, especially since Kaito is young.

Ginzo shook his head "No, but Kaito-kun's treatment and recovery would have been both easier and a lot cheaper if they cut off his arm" Saguru's blood ran cold, that would destroy Kaito "I told them to do everything they could to prevent the loss of his arm" He gave the blond a sideways glance "You're wallet is going to be a couple hundred thousand yen lighter" They wouldn't have been able to afford Kaito's treatment without Saguru's help.

"Thank you so much!" Tears were streaming down Aoko's face despite the small smile she was giving him "Aoko knows that you guys don't like each other, so it really means a lot" She'd been so scared when her dad had told her what had happened.

Gold softened "I'd be a monster if I didn't help" Kaito was different than most people, the magician needed both arms to do the high level tricks that he often did. The loss of an arm, or even a finger would probably devastate him. A prosthetic wouldn't work that well for magic tricks. He glanced towards the hallways "Hopefully this will teach him that he should take better care of his injuries" Kaito would surely study medical books after this.

"Bakaito better not hide his injuries ever again" Aoko stated, clenching her fists "Or Aoko will stop him from practising his magic alone" Which would ruin a lot of the magician's fun since he liked to surprise others.

Ginzo gave a small smile at his daughter's words "And we'll make him study proper first aid for the times when he's too sneaky" The nurses had told him that it had looked like Kaito had attempted to treat himself, but since that obviously hadn't worked he wanted to prevent something like this from happening ever again. He already knew that Kaito would eventually sneak off to do his own thing.

A few hours later the same nurse came into the waiting room, though this time she knew who to speak to "Kuroba-kun is currently stable" She stated with a smile "Though he's going to need more help before he can fully recover. Physical therapy will be required and he must not miss out on the medications that will be prescribed to him"

Ginzo nodded, steeling himself for the inevitable fit the magician will have. Kaito hated hospitals "Can we see him?"

The nurse gave a small smile "Visiting hours aren't over yet, but you'll have to leave when they're over" She pointed down a hallway "He's in room 357, and he'll be staying there for a few weeks since it's in his records that he doesn't do well with recovering and will be at risk for worsening his condition"

Ginzo snorted, yeah, Kaito would definitely not rest properly if he were discharged.

"Let's go tease Bakaito for being stupid" Aoko stated before heading off, Kaito deserved it for worrying them due to his stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested for me t o write~


End file.
